


Каблуки

by Szmaragd



Series: I just wanna tell you [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 07, heels critical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Вероника думает. Много.Пока Аллура, не думая, достает каблуки и жалеет об этом.
Relationships: Allura/Veronica (Voltron)
Series: I just wanna tell you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873897





	Каблуки

То, почему сегодняшнее собрание пролетело мимо ее ушей, Вероника понимает только поздно вечером, когда Лэнс, сбивчивым и восторженным шепотом рассказывая о своих приключениях, упоминает Аллуру. И тогда все сразу становится на свои места, да так быстро и с таким громким щелчком, что Лэнсу приходится даже рукой помахать перед глазами у сестры, чтобы та начала смотреть на него, а не куда-то сквозь.  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он. — Спать не хочешь?  
Вероника качает головой, спохватившись, и поправляет очки, сползшие уже на кончик носа.  
— Просто задумалась, — отвечает. — Сама не заметила.

И на собрании тогда тоже задумалась. И позже, на обеде подсев к Аллуре, которая с детским восторгом пробовала земную скудную еду, — тоже. И когда после миссий встречала ее живой и довольной, не смывшей еще с себя азарт и решимость — тоже. И вообще каждый раз, как она оказывалась рядом.  
Такая…

Вероника не могла подобрать слов.  
«Красивая» ей не нравилось. «Сильная» было слишком пресным. «Восхитительная» — слишком общим.  
Спустя пару недель, задумавшись в очередной раз, Вероника решила, что Аллура — это Аллура. И именно потому она такая.

Такая, за которой хочется следить, не отрывая глаз. Едва ли не изучать.  
Слов у Вероники, может, и не находилось, зато чувств было с головой.

И ни одно из них она выразить так и не могла. Не подойдет же она и не скажет напрямую, что Аллура — это Аллура, и на этом все.  
Потому и продолжала задумываться. И иногда болтать о чем-то — о еде, о закате, о высоком. И наблюдать. И дразнить Лэнса, потому что таков сестринский долг. И потому что братец забавно смущается и отнекивается.  
Вероника его понимала.

Как тут в Аллуру не влюбиться. Вероника ее едва ли пару месяцев знает, а Лэнс несколько лет бок о бок провел.  
Лэнс о ней часами шептать может.

И называет ее красивой едва ли не под конец. Пожимая сразу же плечами: «Ну, я так считаю, но это вообще не главное!».  
Вероника братом гордится. Радуется даже за него.

А он обижается.  
Спустя неделю после того, как очнулся.

Поднимает голову, видит сестру, входящую в палату — и отворачивается к окну, завернувшись в одеяло.  
— Ты опять это делаешь, — бурчит глухо.

Вероника так и замирает на пороге. Потом хмыкает:  
— Что «это? — спрашивает. И добавляет: — Миссис Холт печенье передала.  
Лэнс поворачивается обратно и отбирает себе пиалу с печеньем.

И бурчит сквозь него опять:  
— У меня Аллура вчера ночью была. Мы говорили.

И, отложив, продолжает все так же обиженно:  
— О тебе. Серьезно, сколько можно, это нечестно!

Вероника вскидывает брови, думая над мелькнувшей в голове догадкой.  
И смеется самодовольно, пока внутри что-то переворачивается:  
— Потому что сестра лучше.

А перед глазами у нее — фейерверки, а в голове — марш. Не разобрать, то ли похоронный, то ли победный.  
А Лэнс все смотрит исподлобъя. И все обиды его, начиная с самых детских, в этом взгляде собраны. И правда, сколько можно, Вероника. Пожалей младшего брата. Ему и так сложно, а ты у него еще и девушек отбиваешь.  
Просто существуя.

Веронике не стыдно.  
Ни капли.

Когда она решает пригласить Аллуру на кофе. Или на чай. Или на что там инопланетные принцессы пьют.  
Сразу же, как только момент подходящий подвернется.

Но в тот самый момент улыбка у Аллуры — Вероника их все уже наизусть знает — натянутая. Почти болезненная.  
А на ногах — безобразные лодочки. На каблуке.  
— И как вы это носите, — выдыхает она устало и едва ли не зло, падая на диван.

Вероника кашляет в кулак. И почему-то отводит взгляд.  
Аллура на диване снимает туфли и тянет:  
— Поверить не могу.

Вероника присаживается рядом. Аллура пинает лодочки, и те падают с глухим стуком.  
— Когда я еще была кадеткой, это было обязательной женской формой. Много где. Даже у нас в Гарнизоне.  
— Носить это целый день? — возмущается Аллура. Вероника кивает.  
— Ага, тупо. А сейчас все поняли, что это чушь. Откуда ты их достала и зачем вообще?

Взгляд теперь отводит Аллура. И краснеет.  
— Это же считается красивым на Земле, — отвечает она.  
— Считалось, — поправляет Вероника. — Но зачем тебе подстраиваться под наши тупые нормы?  
— Подумала, что так у меня будет больше шансов понравиться кому-то, кто рос здесь.

Вероника вскидывает брови.  
— Это глупо, да, — бурчит Аллура. — Но…  
— Если кому-то ты не понравишься до тех пор, пока не подстроишься под чужие и неудобные стандарты — то к черту их.

Аллура опускает взгляд на сжатые кулаки.  
Вероника начнает злиться.  
— Ты же паладинка. Ты принцесса. Ты такая храбрая и крутая. Слушай, если ты не понравишься кому-то только из-за какой-то там «красоты» — то этот человек будет тупым и слепым.

У Вероники перед глазами — средняя школа.  
«ты же красивая, что еще надо?»  
Красота — миф, миф, миф. Жестокий, хрупкий, изменчивый и такой болезненный миф.  
И даже Аллуру успел коснуться. Подарил ей эти, чтоб их, лодочки. На каблуке этом отвратительном.

Вероника зло пинает туфли подальше.  
— Действительно глупо, — усмехается Аллура. — Но вы так много значения придаете красоте, что я подумала, что это будет уместно. Я ошибалась.  
— Мы придаем много значения и другим бесполезным вещам, — отмахивается Вероника.

Они молчат.  
Аллура улыбается куда-то в пол. У Вероники слишком много мыслей, чтобы она могла их выразить.  
Потому она встает и протягивает руку:  
— Я хотела позвать тебя на кофе, но так как у тебя нет обуви сейчас…  
И Аллура прерывает ее, вновь краснея:  
— Я согласна пройтись босиком.


End file.
